Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses an Authentication System for Camera Print Rolls.
Traditional camera technology has for many years relied upon the provision of an optical processing system which images a negative of an image onto a photosensitive film which is subsequently chemically processed so as to xe2x80x9cfixxe2x80x9d the film and to subsequently allow for positive prints to be produced which reproduce the original image. Such an image processing technology, although it has become a standard, can be unduly complexed, is expensive and difficult technologies are involved in full colour processing of images. Recently, digital cameras have become available. These cameras normally rely upon the utilisation of a charged coupled device (CCD) to image the particular image. The camera normally includes the storage media for the storage of the imaged devices in addition to a connector for the transfer of images to a subsequent computer device for manipulation and printing out.
Such devices are generally inconvenient in that all images must be stored by the camera and printed out at some later stage. Hence, the camera must have sufficient storage capabilities for the storing of multiple images and, additionally, the user of the camera must have access to a subsequent computer system for the downloading of the images and there printing out by a computer device or the like.
The present invention is directed to a camera system with an integral printer type device. The print media being detachable from the camera system and including means for providing an authentication access to the print media.